Sekolah Kejuruan?
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Aku hanya ingin masuk SMA, bukan SMK. Sekolah yang aneh (menurutku), mempelajari ilmu kantor. Tapi.../ Intip bagaimana anak-anak SMK yang rapat, office day, sampai praktek kerja! Dipenuhi hari-hari persahabatan, drama, dan kurang lengkap jika tanpa bumbu cinta./ RnR?


**Apa kabar, semuanya... Kali ini aku dateng bawa fic dengan tema anak remaja di kehidupan SMK. Yap, karena jarang banget ada fic berbau SMK, akhirnya aku nekat publish nih fic sekaligus untuk mengenang masa-masa SMK aku di SMK *sensor* jebolan 2011.**

**Di fic ini, anggaplah Konoha itu ada SMK. :) Oke, happy reading.^^**

**.**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

and a story by** AsaManis TomatCeri**

**.**

WARNING :** Tema SMK, OOC (maybe), Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, etc.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Jadi saya rasa para flamers cukup pintar dengan segala warning di atas.**

**Enjoy...!**

**.**

**:: Sekolah Kejuruan? ::**

**Chapter 1: Siapa dia?**

"Huwaaa... Ibu... Kenapa harus SMK?"

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang saat ini tengah ditarik paksa dari mobil pribadi orangtuanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang ogah-ogahan, membuat sang ibunda itu jadi malu sendiri karena ulah anaknya itu. Lihat saja, mereka ini sedang berada di depan sekolah! Dan tentu saja banyak orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sayang, kan sudah ibu bilang, ibu mau kamu segera bekerja setelah lulus SMK," ujar ibunda Sakura mencoba menenangkan sikap anaknya yang keras kepala itu. Kedua tangannya masih terus menyeret anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura melepas paksa tangannya yang dicengkram, dan akhirnya berhasil. Mata emeraldnya perlahan menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada spanduk yang terpasang di bagian depan atas sekolah swasta yang menurutnya adalah sekolah swasta kejuruan yang elite.

Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA) dan Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan "Shizuka Konoha Hana (SHIKOHA)" menerima siswa/i ajaran baru tahun 20XX-20XX. Dengan membaca tulisan-tulisan itu saja entah mengapa membuat Sakura merinding. Dari dulu, tak pernah sedikitpun ia berfikir akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah kejuruan.

Dari SMP, ia sudah menerawang bahwa dirinya hanya akan masuk SMA. Tapi setelah lulus SMP, siapa sangka jika ternyata kedua orangtuanya menginginkannya untuk masuk SMK yang katanya menjamin lulusannya untuk siap di lapangan kerja.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas Sakura yang panjang. Ia memang anak semata wayang, jadi orangtuanya selalu ingin agar anaknya itu dapat memenuhi keinginannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan kemauan orangtuanya. Hanya dalam sedetik, impian Sakura untuk sekolah di SMA musnah sudah. Lagipula jika ia menolak percuma saja, ia sudah berdiri di sini, melihat sang ayah yang berada dalam mobil dan juga ibu yang di sebelahnya, keduanya memandang Sakura penuh harap. Ingin rasanya menangis sekarang juga, tapi itu tak mungkin. Orangtuanya pasti akan bertambah kecewa padanya.

Kenapa? Sebab Sakura sudah mengecewakan orangtuanya dengan nilai ujian yang ia dapat di SMP, hanya mendapat nilai yang pas-pasan, membuatnya tak bisa mendaftar untuk bersekolah di sekolah negeri. Sakura sendiri sudah membuat janji dengan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya menjanjikan Sakura boleh mendaftar di SMA jikalau ia mendapat sekolah negeri, tapi nyatanya... nilainya tak cukup. Dan perjanjiannya, Sakura harus bersekolah di SMK jika mendapat nilai yang ujung-ujungnya hanya akan terpojok di sekolah swasta.

Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi Sakura menolak ibunya yang akan segera mendaftarkannya di sekolah ini. Lagipula bagi Sakura, orangtuanya sudah berbaik hati sudah mau menyekolahkannya di sekolah SMK yang termasuk elite dan menduduki peringkat pertama sekolah kejuruan terbaik di kawasan ini. Dan jangan lupakan biayanya yang pasti menguras dompet.

Akhirnya Sakura pun menunduk lesu, "Baik, bu... Ayo, kita masuk."

Ibu dari gadis itu membelai rambut putrinya yang sebatas punggung dengan sangat lembut, "Maaf, ibu memaksa kamu, sayang. Tapi ibu benar-benar ingin kamu—"

"Ibu...," Sakura menggenggam tangan ibunya, "jangan bilang begitu. Aku akan berusaha terbiasa dengan sekolah ini. Terima kasih sudah mau mendaftarkanku di sekolah bagus."

Ibunda Sakura pun terharu dengan ucapan anaknya itu. Anaknya sudah menginjak usia lima belas tahun, cepat atau lambat ia akan segera dewasa. Fikirannya sudah bisa mengerti walau mungkin masih sedikit sedih dan dengan terpaksa. Tapi semoga nantinya Sakura bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolahnya.

Sakura kembali melihat tulisan yang terpampang di depan sekolah. Andai saja ia masuk sekolah Shikoha yang SMA, bukan yang SMK...

.

.

Seorang guru cantik dengan name-tag Kurenai itu tersenyum tatkala melihat ada orang yang masuk ruang pendaftaran SMK. "Selamat siang," sapa wanita itu ramah. Dua sosok yang memasuki ruang itu—Sakura dan ibunya—balas tersenyum dan kemudian duduk pada kedua kursi yang sudah disediakan. Ya, berdua, karena memang ayah Sakura memilih tetap berada di dalam mobil.

"Mau mendaftar atau ingin informasi dulu, Nyonya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Saya ingin langsung mendaftarkan anak saya." jawab ibu Sakura ramah. Kemudian Kurenai mulai mengambil lembaran yang ada di meja sebelah, "Silahkan formulirnya diisi dan dibawa lagi besok dengan lampiran yang harus disertakan." ujar Kurenai seraya menyerahkan lembaran pada ibu Sakura.

Sakura melirik lembaran formulir hingga otaknya itu berjalan mencerna tulisan yang ada di kertas. Apa itu 'jurusan yang diinginkan'? AP dan AK. Apa itu? Itulah pertanyaan Sakura dalam hati. Segera saja ia menengok ke arah Kurenai, "Ah, maaf. Aku lihat ada jurusan yang harus diisi antara AP dan AK, maksudnya apa?" tanya Sakura masih kebingungan. Rasanya bodoh sekali, karena memang dia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai SMK.

Kurenai mengerjap menerima pertanyaan Sakura. Ia berfikir, kenapa anak itu masuk SMK jika jurusannya tidak tahu? Tapi Kurenai mengerti, menghadapi anak yang masuk SMK tanpa niat itu bukan hanya Sakura. Kurenai sudah sering menghadapi anak seperti ini. Maka Kurenai memilih untuk menjelaskan.

"Begini. AP itu Administrasi Perkantoran, yaitu jurusan untuk mempelajari administrasi; AK itu Akuntansi, jurusan untuk mempelajari hitung-hitungan data atau keuangan." Kurenai mengambil nafas sesaat, "Kedua jurusan itu terkait dengan pekerjaan di kantor. Tapi nanti akan ada tes IQ sehingga kami bisa mencocokkan kelas yang sesuai dengan hasil IQ dari tiga kelas di setiap jurusan." jelas Kurenai yang hanya dibalas anggukan Sakura.

Tak disangka, ternyata hebat ada sekolah yang mempelajari ilmu kantor! Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah kejuruan. Sakura tanpa sadar sedikit kagum pada sekolah yang akan ia tempati.

"Kamu pasti akan senang di SMK, karena selain belajar pekerjaan kantor, saat kelas sepuluh nanti kita selalu mengadakan Office Day di tengah semester, yaitu agar seluruh murid menggunakan seragam kantor dan mempraktekkan kerja kantor di kelas. Lalu saat nanti di kelas sebelas, tiap tahun kita mengadakan Kunjungan Industri ke luar kota, dan Praktek Kerja Industri atau biasa disebut PRAKERIN, di mana murid akan bekerja di kantor sesungguhnya selama dua bulan." jelas Kurenai panjang lebar. Lagi-lagi Sakura terkagum.

"Kalu begitu, setiap tahun metode belajar mengajar itu sempit sekali karena kegiatan." ucap ibu Sakura yang berpikir itu akan membuang waktu belajar, sementara Sakura justru sudah bisa membayangkan waktu belajar di kelas yang hanya sedikit.

Kurenai masih mempertahankan senyum, "Tidak seperti itu. Kegiatan yang kami buat juga semata-mata untuk menjadikan murid terbiasa dengan dunia kerja. Itulah SMK, lebih banyak praktek dan kegiatan berkantor daripada belajar materi di kelas." ujar wanita cantik itu sangat berwibawa.

Sakura dan ibunya mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya SMK tidak berbeda jauh dengan SMA, sama-sama banyak praktek dan kegiatan, tapi untuk saat ini Sakura penasaran. Seperti apa rasanya bekerja di kantor? Mengadakan rapat, menggunakan seragam kantor, bekerja di ruang lingkup kantor. Benar-benar ingin merasakannya!

Ibu Sakura yang selesai berbincang dengan Kurenai langsung berdiri menyadari ada seorang ibu yang memasuki ruangan. Sepertinya ingin membeli formulir juga. Maka dari itu, ibu Sakura segera membayar formulir yang dibelinya dan pamit pada Kurenai, yang sebelumnya sempat berkata pada Sakura: "Jika kamu jadi masuk SMK ini, saya akan jadi gurumu yang mengajar Kominikasi."

Ibu Sakura sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara Sakura masih di lapangan sekolah untuk melihat-lihat sekolah Shikoha. Sekolah itu sangat besar. Gedung bercat krem gading yang mengelilingi lapangan terbuka, gedung itu terdiri dari empat lantai. Jika dihitung mungkin satu lantainya memiliki dua puluh lima ruangan. Setiap dinding lantai juga menambah kesan asri dengan tanaman hijau. Ah, jangan lupakan jika gedung SMK Shikoha berhadap-hadapan dengan SMA Shikoha karena memang pada dasarnya sekolah ini sama-sama satu yayasan.

Di pojok lapangan terbuka juga terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang masih mekar karena memang bulan ini masih memasuki bulan maret, di mana saatnya bunga sakura masih lebat dan merontokkan kelopak-kelopaknya yang tertiup angin lembut. _Emerald_ Sakura terus memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak yang sedang berterbangan ke arah samping hingga...

Mata Sakura membulat seketika, pipinya merona, rambutnya yang senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin. Ternyata kelopak-kelopak bunga itu menuntun penglihatan Sakura pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang pendaftaran SMK tadi. Sesosok lelaki berkulit putih, memiliki rambut dengan model yang keren—menurut Sakura—, terlihat cool dengan gayanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Astaga... Pangeran..." gumam Sakura yang tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan lelaki itu di tengah lapangan.

_Dheg!_

Nafas Sakura tercekat seketika menyadari dirinya tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan lelaki itu. Walau dari kejauhan, Sakura dapat melihat jika mata lelaki itu tajam seperti elang. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipisnya, semuanya. Semuanya sangat ideal.

Sejak kapan Sakura dapat dengan mudah menghapal tubuh orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan sekali lihat? Apa Sakura pernah melihatnya sebelum ini? Sepertinya tidak. Atau dia itu seorang aktor pendatang baru? Barangkali pernah muncul di TV dan Sakura melihatnya. Entahlah...

Akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya salah tingkah. Dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan, gadis itu menyibak rambut sepunggungnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin. Sakura pun mulai berjalan hendak keluar dan segera ingin masuk mobil untuk menenangkan suara jantungnya yang berisik. Tapi saat langkahnya sudah sampai di depan gerbang, kepalanya justru menengok ke arah tadi. Padahal Sakura sudah malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikannya, tapi seolah-olah ada magnet yang menarik matanya untuk menengok.

APA?! Lelaki itu masih memperhatikan Sakura! Ah, tunggu, mungkin lelaki itu tengah memperhatikan orang di belakangnya. Sakura menengok ke belakang, nihil. Tidak ada orang lain. Berarti benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ada apa? Apa dia masih merasa risih karena tadi diperhatikan oleh Sakura? Masa bodoh! Yang penting sekarang adalah Sakura harus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Sakura menuju mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam. "Ayah, ayo, jalan."

Kedua orangtuanya justru malah heran dengan putrinya yang tadinya bilang ingin diberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk melihat-lihat sekolah, tapi malah sekarang ia masuk mobil terburu-buru seperti baru saja dikejar hantu sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibunya singkat dan heran.

Ayah Sakura yang was-was langsung menengok ke kaca belakang mobil, mungkin saja ada orang jahat yang memang sedang mengejar Sakura. Dan matanya terbelalak seketika. Bukan karena mendapati orang jahat yang memang sedang mengejar Sakura, tapi melihat ada wajah-wajah yang sudah tak asing baginya. Maka ayah Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil, membuat Sakura dan ibunya kebingungan. Ibu Sakura yang duduk di depan pun akhirnya ikut turun dari mobil, menyisakan sang anak yang memilih untuk tetap di dalam mobil.

Di luar, ayah dan ibu Sakura menyunggingkan senyum menyadari siapa yang ditemuinya.

"Astaga, memang benar Fugaku dan Mikoto ternyata." ujar ayah Sakura membuat ketiga orang yang baru saja keluar gerbang itu mengengok bersamaan. Dan kedua orangtua dari pria rambut _emo_ itu tak kalah terkejutnya, "Ya ampun, Haruno!" Si wanita lah yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibu Sakura. Sementara pria gagah di sana langsung menjabat tangan ayah Sakura, "Apa kabar, Haruno. Sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa." ucapnya.

"Ya, kira-kira sudah sepuluh tahun."

Setelah berbincang kerinduan dari kedua keluarga itu, Sakura yang ada di dalam mobil mulai merasa gerah menunggu kedua orangtuanya lama dan mendengar keributan di sisi belakang mobil. Akhirnya Sakura menengok ke kaca belakang dan betapa kagetnya ia menyadari kedua orangtuanya... tengah berbicara dengan kedua orangtua dari lelaki yang baru saja membuat dirinya malu sendiri.

"Ini Sasuke? Wah, sudah besar ternyata. Kamu jadi tampan sekali, ya." kata ibu Sakura dan dibalas senyum tipis Sasuke dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia seumuran dengan Sasuke, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Putriku ada di dalam mobil, biar aku panggilkan sebentar." Sakura yang menyadari ibunya mendekat ke arah mobil langsung was-was. Bagaimana ini? Ibunya pasti akan mengenalkan dirinya. Dan benar saja, ibu Sakura mulai membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, "Sakura, ayo, keluar. Ada yang mau ibu kenalkan ke kamu,"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura, ibunya menarik lengan Sakura. Mau tidak mau akhirnya keluarlah ia dengan tampang yang tak ada manis-manisnya. Lagi, ketiga keluarga Uchiha itu terkejut mendapati siapa yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Mikoto mendahului semuanya dan melangkah menuju Sakura yang menunduk di depan pintu mobil yang sudah ditutup ibunya. "Sakura... Kamu Sakura? Ya ampun, kamu jadi cantik sekali!" Ibu dari Uchiha itu mulai mengusap-usap bahu Sakura gemas, Sakura tertawa dipaksakan dan segera membungkuk. Siapa sih sebenarnya bibi ini? Begitulah fikir Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu pasti lupa siapa bibi. Dulu saat kamu kenal itu waktu kamu di Taman Kanak-kanak." cerocos Mikoto meriah seperti baru saja menemukan mutiara sebesar satu juta ton. Yah, wajar sih. Mikoto tidak punya anak perempuan sehingga ia sangat senang bisa dekat dengan anak perempuan. Apalagi ia sudah mengenal Sakura sejak lama. TK? Bayangkan saja, sudah menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha di sana ikut menghampiri Mikoto sambil menarik putranya seakan mengatakan agar putranya mengikutinya. Fugaku datang membawa senyum dan dibalas lagi oleh bungkukkan Sakura memberi hormat.

"Sakura, dulu itu keluarga Uchiha tinggal di kompleks kita, tepatnya di depan rumah kita. Jadi mereka ini tetangga lama kita, nak." kata ayah Sakura. Pantas saja mereka mengenalnya. Eh, apa? Tetangga? Berarti lelaki itu pernah...

"Ini Sasuke teman lama kamu," ucap Mikoto sambil melirik lelaki di sebelahnya, "dulu kamu sering main ke rumah Uchiha, bermain dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Kamu kan juga satu sekolah TK dengan Sasuke. Kamu betul-betul nggak ingat, ya." lanjut Mikoto lembut.

Sakura sedikit menggeleng, "Hahaha... Maaf, bibi, aku lupa."

Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat memori yang disimpan rapi di otaknya. Di depan rumahnya itu memang kosong sudah bertahun-tahun, jadi itu masih milik keluarga Uchiha. Akhirnya Sakura mendapat memori yang dicarinya dalam otak. Ya, Sakura ingat dulu, dulu sekali... Ia pernah bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga. Dengan Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji dan... Ck, pantas saja saat tadi melihat Sasuke di lapangan Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Eh?

Semua temannya masih ada hingga saat ini. Dan memang ada satu yang hilang. Hilangnya satu kawan di kompleks sekaligus satu sekolah TK, bersamaan dengan kosongnya rumah itu yang tiba-tiba saja. Tapi hanya ingat sedikit. Lalu apa lagi? Apa lagi? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memanggil Sakura untuk mengingat masa lalunya...

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya ibu. Fugaku kali ini menjawab, "Itachi masih di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, dia tinggal di apartemen,"

Ibu dan ayah Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria. Sedetik kemudian ibu Sakura buka mulut, "Oh iya, bagaimana kalian bisa ada di Konoha?"

"Ah, iya. Aku baru saja mendaftarkan Sasuke di sini,"

Jleb! Sakura tercengang.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalu begitu Sasuke akan satu sekolah dengan Sakura."

"Kami juga sudah pindah lagi ke sini, tepatnya ke rumah lama kami,"

Jleb! Sakura tambah tercengang.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa tetanggaan lagi, ya, Mikoto. Hahahaha." tawa ibu Sakura dan Mikoto ala ibu-ibu yang baru saja menang arisan, begitu pula dengan semangat ayah Sakura dan Fugaku seperti baru saja menang perang.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Seperti ada puluhan anak panah menancap kepala Sakura. Kenapa dia malah pusing? Padahal masalahnya sepele. Keluarga Uchiha menempati rumah lamanya. Tapi masalahnya... Lelaki itu! Sasuke. Sakura merasa ada yang mengganjal setelah ingat jika Sasuke teman lamanya. Rasanya canggung, lebih canggung daripada saat tadi ia kepergok memandangnya di lapangan. Kenapa bisa begitu, Sakura pun tidak tahu.

Akhirnya keluarga Haruno pamit pulang duluan karena keluarga Uchiha masih harus menghubungi orang yang akan mengantar barang-barangnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari Tokyo untuk segera cepat.

**:: Sekolah Kejuruan? ::**

"SASUKE KATAMU?!" pekik Ino dan dibalas dengan bantal lemparan Sakura yang mendarat indah di wajah cantiknya. "Jangan keras-keras, _pig_! Nanti ibu dengar!" kata Sakura pelan mengingatkan sambil memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya yang ditempelkan di bibirnya.

Ino terkekeh. "Tapi ini masalahnya Sasuke. Teman kecil kita. Masa kamu nggak ingat sih," kata Ino langsung kembali tengkurap di ranjang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingat, tapi cuma sedikit..." Sakura manggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali berkutat pada meja belajarnya untuk merapikan buku-buku tulis baru yang tadi dibelikan oleh orangtuanya yang sempat mengunjungi toko buku bersama Sakura setelah pertemuannya dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Ino yang masih asyik mengoles _cutex purple_ di kukunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. "Memang sesuatu yang kadang kita lupakan itu sebenarnya sangat berarti. Seperti orang amnesia, dia justru sangat lupa pada orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupnya." ucap Ino sambil berhati-hati mengoles _cutex_.

Sakura terkesiap, "Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi seperti nenekku?"

"Hhh... _You think again, Saku..._ Perkataanku memang benar. Kamu itu pernah lihat orang amnesia nggak sih? Seenggaknya di TV," Ino mendengus dan melirik Sakura di sampingnya yang masih di meja belajarnya sebentar.

"_Well_, menurut kamu, Sasuke penting di hidup aku?" tanya Sakura meremehkan.

"_Maybe..._" jawab Ino sekenanya. Sekilas Ino melirik Sakura dan tersenyum. Bisa saja Ino membantu Sakura mengingat siapa Sasuke. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan membuat Sakura frustasi karena lupa.

Sakura diam sebentar. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar masih mengenal Sasuke. Sakura memang mengenal Sasuke kecil, tapi tekankan lagi. Hanya sedikit. Lalu apa karena sedikit berarti Sakura menganggap dulu Sasuke berarti? Atau Sakura pernah memantapkan diri untuk melupakan Sasuke? Kalu difikir-fikir, Sakura sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta kapanpun, sekalipun pada siapapun.

Meski beberapa lelaki sempat nembak, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa dirinya masih menunggu...

"Ya ampun!"

Hampir saja Ino menumpahkan _cutex_ di _spring-bad_ krem Sakura karena kaget. "Kenapa sih, kamu ini? Bikin kaget!" seru Ino kesal.

Sakura tidak membalas amukan Ino. Ia justru mulai membuka memori otaknya yang berdebu karena memang sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya...

.

"_Dasar cengeng!"_

.

Kalimat itu masih ia ingat. Saat dulu, saat Sakura masih menjadi gadis kecil yang suka menangis, selalu ada kalimat itu jika dia sedang bersama Sakura. Saat tak ada Ino yang menyemangati, justru kalimat itu menjadi penyemangat. Saat Ino sedang tidak bisa bermain dengannya, dia rela bermain permainan anak perempuan. Saat Ino tidak bisa membelanya dari sekumpulan anak-anak nakal, dia datang... membelanya.

"Orang yang dulu sering membelaku saat aku dijahili..." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

Ino menengok dan terkejut sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya Sakura ingat.

"Dulu kamu selalu bilang, 'Orang seperti Sasuke yang ngatain aku cengeng, lebih baik nggak usah diingat dalam kehidupanku!', begitu. Mungkin itu sebabnya kamu jadi amnesia sesaat karena ucapanmu jadi doa yang dikabulkan Tuhan," ucap Ino lagi-lagi membuat Sakura jengkel. Sejak kapan sih, Ino ini jadi suka bicara seperti orangtua.

Tapi... Memang benar. Memang benar ucapannya seakan menjadi doa yang dikabulkan oleh Tuhan...

"Kita ganti topik deh, jangan bahas Sasuke..." Sakura meletakkan beberapa pulpen pada tempat pulpen berbentuk gelas di meja itu. "Ino, kamu masuk sekolah Shikoha juga, kan?" tanya Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan. Karena tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut begitu saja.

Ino yang selesai mengecat kukunya itu langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil meniup-niup kuku agar cepat kering. "Iya, tapi aku belum beli formulir. Dan lagipula sepertinya aku masuk SMA, bukan SMK. Aku gak minat di SMK." jawab Ino dan cukup membuat Sakura manyun.

"Gak seru, ah... Kamu kan sahabatku, Ino. Masuk SMK saja... _Please...,_" Sakura menelungkupkan tangannya memohon. "Tadi aku dengar informasi tentang SMK Shikoha, seru sekali lho! Gak kalah seru dengan SMA kok."

"Iya, tapi SMK itu berat, Saku... Lagipula bukannya tadi katamu, kamu bertemu Sasuke di pendaftaran SMK, berarti dia akan masuk SMK, iya, kan."

"Ino...! Kamu pikir aku akan akrab dengan Sasuke?"

Ino tersenyum nakal, "Mungkin juga jadi pacar,"

Dan sebuah bantal kursi berhasil menadarat sekali lagi di wajah Ino. Ino terus menggoda Sakura hingga keduanya bercanda seharian seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Sakura masih ragu dengan Sekolah kejuruan, tapi tidak mungkin ia membatalkannya begitu saja. Sakura terus memohon agar sahabatnya mau bersekolah di SMK Shikoha bersamanya. Bukan hanya dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

Ino menghentikan tawanya sebentar dan menatap Sakura yang baru akan kembali menggelitiknya dengan kemoceng. "Sebentar, ada sms."

Sakura berhenti dan Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya untuk membaca pesan masuk. Senyum mengembang di pipi Ino setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat itu, kemudian membalasnya singkat. Setelah membalas, Ino kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang membetulkan sprei yang kusut akibat bercandanya dengan Ino.

"Sakura,"

"Apa? Sai sms kamu?" tebak Sakura karena menangkap suara Ino tertawa senang. Ino makin tertawa, "Bukan, tapi Naruto."

Sakura balik menatap Ino dan duduk di tepi ranjang, "Ada apa? Kok disms Naruto segitu senangnya,"

Ino masih tertawa kecil, Sakura malah mengernyit. Apa sahabatnya itu mulai tidak waras?

"Naruto meminta agar besok kita berkumpul di rumahnya dengan Hinata dan Neji, memperundingkan untuk satu sekolah di Shikoha, antara SMA atau SMK."

"Lalu?"

"Sekaligus mengadakan acara reunian dengan teman lama kita...," Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sudah tegang, "Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Benar kan... Ya Tuhan, Sakura memang terbiasa berkumpul bersama sahabat kompleks sekaligus selalu satu sekolah TK, SD, SMP, yakni Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji. Tapi kali ini... bersama Sasuke? Harus bersikap apa dia pada Sasuke setelah dulu sempat terjadi pertengkaran antara dia dan Sasuke sepuluh tahun lalu yang baru saja Sakura ingat...

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, ini masih awal. Masih bingung dengan cerita dulu SasuSaku ya? Sama. #plak! Chap berikutnya bakal banyak flashback. Jadi cerita SMK nya belum dimulai di chapter ini. XD**

**Ini juga sebenernya terinspirasi dari aku yang dulu OGAH banget masuk SMK, tapi karena tuntutan my beloved, mommy. Akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan sekolah kejuruan. SMK aku SMK swasta nomor 1 di lokasi JakBar lho! Seragamnya juga unik. XD #ga nanya  
Jangan mau sekolah aku bayarannya nguras kantong! *dijitak kepsek**

**Karena penghuni FFN kebanyakan lulusan SMA dan sekolah SMA, makanya aku mau luncurin fic school SMK. Aku akan berbagi cerita gimana kehebohan kelas anak SMK, kunjungan industri, capeknya cari praktek kerja sampai alhamdulilah berhasil kerja di kantor pajak. :') #woy, bangga! Yasudahlah, daripada jadi curhatnya banyak, sampai jumpa.^^**

**Terima kasih sudah baca chapter 1. Jangan lupa review. See you. ;)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**?**


End file.
